


Girl of Your Dreams

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, If you squint Jeremy/Aelita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some how the girl of Jeremy's dream is calling out to him, and this story explains how the gang found out about Lyoko. [OneShot people!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl of Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Code: Lyoko fanfiction, I love the show, and I hope I write more Code Lyoko fan fictions! I'm sure a lot of people tried to explain how the gang found Lyoko.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, it is own by Cartoon Network. PS. Why else do you think I am writing this fanfiction….?

Girl of Your Dreams 

 

The story isn't simple. You see, no one should really know about Code Lyoko. It is a place, which humans cannot reach too. Not everyone cares about virtual worlds that exist through the computers. But this tale starts when our genius friend, Jeremy have dreams that scare him. It's not like these dreams are nightmares, yet these dreams make a person shake, shiver, and toss while sleeping.

See these dreams occurred for along time. A girl with pink hair and black eyes always seem to be running and always calling out Jeremy's name. It seems that this is Jeremy's "girl of your dreams," a kind of girl that happened to be the girl that Jeremy is looking for. Wherever these dreams occur, it certainly wasn't on earth. 'Is this some kind of alien life form reaching out to me?' thought Jeremy while contemplating about his reoccurring dream. The surroundings always change, like a forest region, a desert region, or even an icy region, however this pink hair girl always running away from monsters, not the monsters you seem to dream about when your four. For example, not those monsters that seem to hide under the darkness, no these monsters were block monsters. Always these block monsters.

No matter how far away the monsters were, the girl seems to be falling, always getting hurt, yet calling Jeremy in a small quiet voice. She seems human, yet Jeremy wasn't sure. Jeremy wasn't sure whether to tell his friends or not. You see Od, Uric, and Yumi seem to notice that Jeremy was lacking sleep, since these dreams plague him and yet he always wanted to sleep in class, but Jeremy wasn't sure to tell.

But here is where the story change, tonight Jeremy would see something miraculous but strange at the same time. You see Jeremy was too busy updating software on his computer, which he fell asleep on his computer desk. He saw his dream girl again. But this seems different it was as if he heard a voice coming out of his computer. Who could that be? It sounds like the girl of his dreams…

You see she has pink hair and black eyes. She is calling me, wanting me to help. Yet I don't know what to do. Somehow for the first time I wake up and there I hear from my computer someone calling me "Jeremy, help, Xana is after me." I go rush over at the computer, and she tells me about Lyoko and who Xana is. I helped her through the computer. Then she told me about how people could go and help her in Lyoko, at the old factory. I turn to the door and then told the girl, whose name is Aelita and told her that help is on the way, I closed the door and I sighed, I just hope that Odd and Ulrich are ready to help Aelita at 4 o'clock in the morning and I walk to their door….

So that's how we found out about Lyoko from the girls of my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think?


End file.
